


Assistant

by Kiritanta (orphan_account)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, topri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kiritanta
Summary: Lee Seunghyun, Seungri, is the new secretary for Choi Seunghyun, a well respected COO of one of the biggest art companies in the world.And Seungri might just make Seunghyun, a little bit, gay.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted to Wattpad (Kiritanta) and to AFF (TeamJackBam)

> Choi Seunghyun's days are always the same. Wake up at six in the morning, have a cigarette, take a shower, eat breakfast and go to work. Then come back home in the evening, eat dinner, and sleep. Then rinse and repeat.
> 
> However, when he came into work this morning, he found his father waiting for him in his office. "Ah, you have finally arrived."
> 
> "Do you need something, dad?" He asks, sitting at his desk.
> 
> "Well, your assistant was pregnant, as you know." Seunghyun nods. "And she has decided to leave her position here, leaving me to find a replacement. Luckily I found one just in time, his name is Lee Seunghyun but on his application it mentioned that he prefers to be called 'Seungri', he's just being shown around by Mrs Park, he will meet you in your office shortly." His father said a quick goodbye, and left Seunghyun alone.
> 
> _A he? That's new. Prefers to be called victory, too?_
> 
> As soon as he looked at the first report from intern Dong, there was a knock at the door. Seung looked at the door, without raising his head and called the person in.
> 
> It was a fairly small boy, in a grey suit. Hair ruffled, looking awfully nervous. Seunghyun found it quite adorable. "Seungri, I suppose?" He put the report down.
> 
> "Y-yes, sir." He stuttered out. Seunghyun motioned him to close the door and sit at the chair in front of his desk. He sat down and looked immediately at the floor.
> 
> "So, tell me about yourself, Seungri," He crossed his arms over his chest and crossed his legs, "and look at me while you're speaking, please." The boy lifted his head up.
> 
> "I-I'm Lee Seunghyun. I am from Gwangju, and I finished my two year degree in business two months ago. I'm twenty-one." He spoke.
> 
> _So that's what's up with the weird accent._
> 
> "Tell me, Lee, why are you so nervous?" He enquires. "T-this is my first job, a-and you're very respected, sir. It's a lot of pressure." Seungri answers timidly. Seunghyun stares at the boy, almost like he was reading him.
> 
> "Alright, then." He reaches for his office phone and calls his previous assistant in. She bows when entering, "I'm sure Mrs Park can show you what to do. Have a good day." Seungri got up, stutters a quick bye, bowed and left to see Mrs Park.
> 
> Seunghyun then let out a deep sigh, that he didn't know he was holding in. That boy made him feel weird, yet he couldn't put his finger on it. He shook it off, going park to intern Dong's report.
> 
> Seunghyun's day went on as usual, he didn't have any meetings today so he kept himself busy in his office. He put down the last document onto a pile and stretched in his chair. He looked at the time on his watch. 20:31 it reads.
> 
> He stood up from the chair and collected all his belongings. He put his suit blazer on and came out of the office, spotting Seungri at the desk. The younger looked focused, his eyebrows furrowed, you fur slightly sticking out. This nearly made Seunghyun's heart skip a beat.
> 
> _Innocence._

> He shook his head and let out a shaky breath. Seunghyun came up to the desk and crossed his arms. "Lee?" Nothing. "Lee? Hello?" Still nothing, Seungri carries on staring at the computer screen typing. "Lee Seunghyun!" He was startled at the sudden outburst and looked up. He looks scared.
> 
> "I-I am so sorry, sir!" He practically jumped up and bowed.
> 
> "I am done for the day, which means so are you." He sternly says. Seungri nods and bends down to save the file on the computer; turning the computer off entirely. He puts his backpack on, which Seunghyun didn't notice earlier. "Would you like me to drive you back home, Lee?" He asks.
> 
> "I-I mean, if it wouldn't be too much trouble, sir. It would be very appreciated." He gives Seunghyun a soft smile. He nods. "Let's go then." They head to to the lift and he presses the button to the ground floor. The ride down is silent but Seunghyun's mind was most certainly not. The smile Seungri gave earlier was played back in his mind over and over again.
> 
> Then there was a ding. They left the elevator and Seungri follows Seunghyun down to the stair case to the underground parking. All the cars were gone except one, a black, posh Mercedes. He takes the key out of his pocket and unlocks the car, they both got in. "What is your address, Seungri?" He doesn't look at the boy, as much as he was dying too.
> 
> He proceeds to tell him the address and Seunghyun types it in on the navigation system installed in the car. His place is just on the outskirts of Seoul, twenty-one minutes away.
> 
> For the most part, the journey isquiet, only the radio playing. "So, Seungri. Tell me more about yourself." He says out of the blue.
> 
> "O-oh, well. I have a younger sister and all my family lives in Gwangju." He says.
> 
> "You're the only one up here?" Seunghyun stops at a red light. Seungri hums in approval. "Why did you move here, then?"
> 
> "There's a lot more opportunities up here than down in Gwangju. People are also more accepting here." He says.
> 
> "Why do you say that?" The light turned green and he puts the car into drive again and goes off. "Well, uh, I'm bisexual." Seungri stops and looks at Seunghyun's reaction, no shock or any negative emotion could be red on his face, so he carried on.
> 
> "So I thought it would be better if I moved up here. My parents wouldn't know either. My sister knows my sexuality though. I, uhm, hope this doesn't change how you see me." He whispers the last part out.
> 
> "Oh, don't worry. I have plenty of gay and bisexual friends." He replies back. Seungri nods at that.
> 
> "What about you?" Seungri looks up at him.
> 
> "What about me?" He side-eyes Seungri again.
> 
> "Could you tell me something about yourself?" He asks.
> 
> "Ah, I'm not that interesting, to be honest," he sighs, "I occupy myself with work a lot so I don't do anything other than sleep, work and sometimes enjoy wine."
> 
> Then the GPS takes them out of their conversation, announcing their arrival at Seungri's place. It was a pretty big apartment block, a lot of graffiti on the walls. "I will be going now, thank you for the ride. I will see you tomorrow, sir." He flashes his smile and exits the car.
> 
> _Cute._
> 
> He shakes his head and sighs. He begins to drive home in thought. His stomach grumbles. "Fuck, I didn't eat lunch." He scolds himself.
> 
> When he arrives home, it's a little past half nine. He makes a quick salad. once he ate the salad, he put the bowl in the sink and poured himself a glass of red wine. He stepped out onto his balcony, over looking a highway and the Han river. He leans over the barrier and takes a long sip of the fine wine.
> 
> The boy isn't as bad as he initially thought, a little timid, yes, but he can work with that.
> 
> He thinks. Seunghyun takes a final sip of the wine and goes back inside his home. Putting the glass in the sink, giving it a quick wash.
> 
> He turns the lights off in the house and makes his way to his bedroom and into his en suite; takes a quick shower and heads to sleep.


	2. Two

A week has already passed since Seungri joined and he started warming up to his boss, who noticed. Seunghyun also noticed how the boy would forget to eat, just like him. Yet his work ethic was still extremely high.

He also noticed how his voice got stuck in his throat when Seungri gave him his soft smile. How his heart beat when their hands collided while Seungri was handing over his report. How the smallest of interactions with Seungri made him happy.

"Oi, Seunghyun! Are you even listening to me?" Seunghyuns friend waves his hand in front of his face. He snaps out of it and apologises. "I've noticed you've been spacing out a lot, Hyung. Is everything good? Or wait, have you perhaps fallen in love?" He exclaims. Seunghyun just glares at him. "Ah, someone finally broke through your tough exterior! So, who is she? C'mon you know you can tell me everything!"

"First of all, stop shouting, people are looking," he looks around the cafe and indeed, there are people looking at them, "besides, no, I am not in love. That's just a waste of time, Jiyong." He sighs heavily. Jiyong just tsks and says,

"You're so boring, love isn't a waste of time, Hyung. Look at Bae, he's so in love with Noona." Seunghyun rolls his eyes.

"Well, let me rephrase it. I'm a COO, I don't have time for love or whatever," Jiyong let's a defeated sigh, "can we stop talking about love now? Didn't you have something to ask of me?"

"Like I said, you're just boring. Anyways, yeah, I do. I'm holding an art exhibition next month and I wanted to ask you to come, since you're like really respected 'n shit," then Jiyong's eyes shine up, "and you have to bring a plus one!"

Seunghyun stares at him blankly and lets out a puff of air, "you're so difficult, Ji, but fine, I'll come." He sits back into the chair and look at the digital clock that's across the cafe. 12:57. "Aish, my lunch break is about to finish so I have to go now, I'll see you later though." He puts too much money down onto the table for the coffee, says his goodbye to Jiyong and speeds out of the cafe.

_Thank fuck it's across from the company._

However, he stops right before the entrance when he sees Seungri walk with a girl and they're smiling at each other, laughing and whatnot. He shakes his head, blinks hard and enters into the building, trying not to pay more attention to it.

As soon as he reaches his office, he closes the door and sits at his desk; throws himself into the reports and all the paperwork.

_The wonders of being a Chief Operator._

He hadn't known what time it is until Seungri comes into his office, coat in his hand. "Sir, would it be alright if I left now? I have a dinner with someone." He asks. Seunghyun looks at the time and it was 19:34.

"Oh, of course." Seunghyun says a little to quickly, putting the report down. Seungri shows a soft smile and leaves.

_Oh._

He looks at the discarded report and puts his head in his hands, but hits them on the desk in front of him not long after. He twirls in his chair and looks behind him, at the brightly lit city. Despite the sky itself was black with a scattering of stars here and there, the lights kept the city alive. He looks down at the street, people look like little specks since his floor is so high up. The fifty-fifth one to be exact.

He stands up from the comfort of the chair, the desk being fairly clean. Done reports on the left side, reports yet to be done on the right and he slides the report he was working on before in front of him.

He takes his brief case, phone and keys and heads down to the underground parking lot. All the cars have left, as always. He gets into his car and drives home with the radio playing almost silently. By the time he got home, his mind is filled with today's events. Seungri and the mystery girl, him going to dinner probably with the same girl.

"Ugh, I need a fucking drink." He says to himself as he heads inside, not forgetting to lock the car door. He opens the door to his apartment and looks at the mail on the mat. He picks it up and skims through the pile. Nothing worth of much interest.

He placed his brief case next to the door neatly, took his shoes off and substitutes them with soft slippers. He makes his way to his wine cupboard and takes out a fairly expensive French wine as well as a glass and pours it in.

He takes a long gulp of the wine and then puts the glass on the table. Seunghyun rubs his eyes with his palms. He takes a deep breath and makes his way onto his balcony.

He stretches out his arms, places his hands on the railing and bends over. He looks at the highway in front of him. Bright colours reflect on the river, the brightness remind him of Seungri's smile. The thought of him being with anyone else infuriates him. "Fuck!" He shouts and twists his body, his back pressing against the glass below the railing while sliding down the said glass.

_I want to make him happy. Just me._

_Only me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for y’alls patience. 
> 
> There may be a smut scene next chapter, but who knows 🤪


	3. Three

The next day, Seunghyun ignored Seungri all day, apart from when he handed in the reports yet he still didn't look up at Seungri.

Seunghyun doesn't leave his office until it is noon. Jiyong texted him earlier to meet at the same cafe as yesterday for a quick chat, he agreed. When he leaves his office, Seungri is head down in his work. He pays no mind and enters the elevator, and goes across to the cafe.

Jiyong's already sitting with two coffees in front of him. "Your favourite, black," gesturing him to sit opposite him, "you haven't replied to any of my messages." He says and Seunghyun shrugs, taking a long sip of his drink. "We've been friends for the past twenty or so years, what's up with you? You've never acted like this." Jiyong crosses his arms; looking at him.

He still doesn't say anything though. "Listen, what's your problem? You know you can always speak to me, Hyung." Seunghyun lifts his gaze up from the cup. "You're so difficult," Jiyong complains, "just spit it out. It'll probably make you feel better anyways."

_Pfft, definitely._

"No." He finally says and drinks more coffee. Jiyong scoffs, "Don't give me that shit. I get that you have an image to keep up with, but I'm your best friend. I told you secrets, so now, I want you to tell me yours."

"I don't have any 'secrets'. I just feel conflicted. That's all I'm going to say, don't push it, Kwon Jiyong." He takes a deep breath.

Jiyong disregarding the last part of what he was saying, exclaims, "I know what's going on! You've fallen in love!" Seunghyun gives him the death stare.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself." He stands up and leaves Jiyong, heading back into the company. He's glad that the ever-so-persistent Jiyong didn't follow him back.

As soon as he reaches his floor and steps out of the elevator, the same girl he had seen Seungri with yesterday was talking to him. When Seungri saw his boss, he bows immediately. He looks at him and then the girl and back at him. "O-oh, I'm sorry, sir. This is Hanna, my sister." Seungri says.

_Was I seriously jealous over his sister? Fucking hell. Maybe Jiyong's right._

"Good afternoon." Hanna smiles. Seunghyun acknowledges it and turns back to Seungri. "Is there any news from the company in Tokyo?" He asks.

"I'm afraid not, sir." Seunghyun let's out an annoyed sigh.

"Alright. I will be in my office if you need me." He leaves the two siblings and enters his office.

He sits down at his desk and wonders about his feelings. He never experienced a feeling like this. He picks up his phone; debates whether or not to call Jiyong to ask him about it. He's probably pissed but Seunghyun doesn't care enough and calls him.

"Oh would you look at who's calling me. Are you still in a mood?" Jiyong says sarcastically and Seunghyun puts his elbows on the desk.

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I.. I just need advice."

"Oh the great Choi Seunghyun needs my advice! Okay, shoot." Jiyong laughs.

"Just don't interrupt me. There's this person, and I can't even describe what they make me feel. But, the weirdest thing is that I saw them with someone yesterday and I got kind of jealous? But I just found out that it's their sister." He confesses. "I just feel conflicted."

Jiyong isn't saying anything so he guesses he's trying to process all the information. "Okay, does your heart beat when you see him?" He asks. Seunghyun hums in approval. "Oh my God! You're in love! I knew it! Who's the girl that managed to break the rough exterior, huh? I want to meet her! Have you told her?" He speaks faster than light.

He groans and put his head into his hand. "Firstly, how are you so sure? Secondly, it's not 'her' but 'him'."

"Hold on, hold on, hold on. Him?" Jiyong asks, shocked. Seunghyun hums again. "Okay then. So, I think you love him as he makes your heart beat and he 'makes you feel weird'. It's obvious." He heard someone call Jiyong. "Ah, sorry dude, I gotta run. I'll speak with you later. About him, just test your feelings." Before he could ask how, he hangs up.

_Test your feelings? How the fuck am I supposed to do that?_

——-

Yeah ok sike no smut


	4. Four

Seunghyun was never the one to be good at expressing himself using words, instead, he preferred to express himself physically. And that's what he's planning on doing with Seungri.

Be physical.

Later that same night at home, Seunghyun 'taught' himself some basics in gay sex by reading articles. He's only slept with women before, so being with a man would most likely be a huge change. Obviously, he would top since not in a million years would he let someone see his more vulnerable side.

He learns how to prepare him by using foreplay with his fingers and that he'll definitely need some kind of lube too unless he wants to hurt the younger. Sure, he should've asked Seungri if he's dating anyone but by stalking his accounts all afternoon, he guessed he's single.

He shuts his laptop down and places it on his nightstand. He rubs his face with his hand. He was so tired. Seunghyun had overworked himself too much today.

He decides to put his overpriced pyjamas on and heads straight to bed, mildly exited for tomorrow.

In the morning, he puts his best black suit on, paired with a black button up and a standard black tie. He looks at himself once more in the full body mirror and then leaves his penthouse.

It's just shy of six in the morning when he arrives at his company. Most workers start at half six so the building is fairly empty, looking from the outside. He unlocks the door and walks in, locking it again.

He heads up the floors, expecting Seungri at his desk already and he isn't surprised when he does find him there. He looks so focused and Seunghyun just looks at him, admiring his features.

_His porcelain skin, his slim nose, his everything._

He takes a deep breath in and walks up to Seungri. He leans on the top of the desk. He looks up at his boss and gives him a smile like always. "Good morning, sir. Are you alright?"

"Yes, and what about you?" He turns his head and cocks his brow up. Seungri swallows before answering,

"A-ah, I'm also good, sir." Seunghyun stands back up and crossed his arms.

"Are you sure, you look extremely flushed. Are you sick, perhaps?" He goes behind the desk and twirls Seungri's chair so he's facing him as he bends down to his level.

The younger gazes in to the elders eyes and shakes his head slowly. Seungri's eyes look up and down his body.

Fuck, he's so cute. Might as well go with it.

Seunghyun still 'unconvinced' places his hand on his forehead and cheek. "You don't have a temperature." He says.

Suddenly, there is a ping at the elevator and none other but Jiyong. Seunghyun stands back up immediately and Seungri turns back to the monitor as well. "Ah, Hyung! I've got some concepts and art to share with you."

He's mildly annoyed that his best friend has interrupted him and Seungri but maybe it's for the good as the employees would be coming into work by now. 6:24am on the computer.

"Alright, lets go to my office in that case. I'll speak with you later." The two head into the office and Seungri exhales the breath he was holding in.

Jiyong shows him his designs for his future clothing launches as well as some art he found in high-class restaurants he viewed as interesting enough to take a photo of. They sat beside each other. "So, let me guess. Was it him?" He says out of the blue.

"What about my assistant?" He looks at him.

"The 'him' you were talking about yesterday." Jiyong puts his phone onto the desk in front of him.

"Why should you care?" He looks up at the ceiling.

"Because I do. Anyways, he's pretty and cute. Just my type, so if it's not the 'him' you were talking about, I'd be glad to take him out." He winks at him.

"Well, too fucking bad because it is him and if you dare lay a single finger on him, I will kill you." He snaps at him while turning his head to give him a narrow glare.

Jiyong smiles and then laughs, "okay, okay, I won't lay a single finger on him, don't you worry," he reaches for his phone and checks the time, "aw shit, I'm about to be late for a meeting. I need to go, I'll catch you later. Bye!" He rushes out the office.

It's noon when Seungri knocks and comes into the room with a small stack of papers, none of which being too important. He puts them onto the edge of desk, not too much off to fall off though.

He's too embarrassed to look to up at his boss, even though he's dying to sneak a peak, due to what happened in the morning. "Thank you. Also, I have been meaning to ask you, would you like to have lunch with me? I'll be the one paying."

"M-me?" He asks, shocked. Back in his days in university, everyone ignored him and singled him out, let alone asked him to have lunch with them.

"Yes, you." He replies shortly.

"O-of course, sir." Seunghyun stands up, tucks his phone into his pocket and puts on his blazer.

"Well, lets go." Seungri follows him.

He ends up taking him to fairly posh restaurant and Seungri feels like he doesn't fit in. Everyone looks so elegant despite it just being lunch. "What would you like?" Seunghyun asks while putting down the menu.

"I'll have whatever you're having, sir." He nods.

Soon enough, a lady comes asking for their orders and Seunghyun orders pasta with caviar topped with gold flakes as well as two iced teas. Seungri looks shocked when he hears it and he can't even imagine what the price is.

When she goes away, Seunghyun asks, "are you okay?"

"A-ah, of course. It's just that I can't imagine what the price must be." He chuckles at the response.

"Oh, it's just a mere 100,000 won. It's pennies for me, besides, I've told you earlier that I'll be paying. After all, you've shown me how much of a hard-worker you indeed are." He smiles at him. Seungri nods at that.

_He's so adorable._

Soon enough the drinks arrive and they are talking about work related things, such as potential clients. Seunghyun loves the sound of Seungri's voice so he lets him talk mainly.

When the food arrives, they talk a little less and try to hurry since their break will be over soon.

_Shame, I want more time with him._

As soon as they finish, Seunghyun asks for the bill, leaves the money with a generous tip and they leave. They get into his car and return to the company.

It's quarter past one in the afternoon when they get up to the fiftieth-fifth floor but Seunghyun doesn'thave anymore meetings, he's also finished the more important paperwork so he'll have to take it to his father. He retrieves the papers off of his desk and heads to the elevator once again.

His fathers office is located at the top of the building, on the sixtieth floor. He greets the secretary and leaves the work with her. "Please tell Director Choi that this is the more important work." She nods and he heads back down.

Seungri is back at his desk, working his hardest. "I will be in my office should you need me." He walks past him, sneaking a glance at his face.

He spends the rest of the day doing the rest of the paperwork and replying to the more significant emails.

By the end, he's actually finished everything and given it in for his father. 20:47. Everyone in the building would've left by now certainly. Apart from one.

He decides to email him to come to his office. He checks quickly if he has the lube and he does, tucked away in the draw. He hears the door opening and closing and he looks up at Seungri. "Is everything alright, sir?" He nods. He signalled the younger to come in front of him and he does as signalled.

He stands up and puts both of his hands onto the desk, beside Seungri's legs, trapping him. Seunghyun gazes into Seungri's brown eyes. Both of them don't break eye when Seunghyun lifts one of his hands up to caress Seungri's cheek.

"You have no clue how you make me feel, Lee." He says and the other man swallows saliva. "You've made me interested since the day you walked into my office." He continues. His finger trails down his face, across his jawline to his lips and brushes his fingers over them. "You're the only man to make me feel this way." He whispers as he leans in to kiss Seungri.

Seungri immediately wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him in closer. Seunghyun smirks into the kiss and places his hands onto his waist. He slides his tongue across his lower lip and the younger opens his mouth.

He pushes his tongue into his mouth and is greeted by Seungri's. He gives into the older without hesitation as he whimpers under his touch. They take small breaths when changing angles of the kiss but Seunghyun pulls back, their tongues are connected by a line of saliva.

_Fuck, he looks so good._

He sits back down on the chair and gestures Seungri to sit on his lap; he's done as he's told and puts his hands on the older's shoulders. Seunghyun unties the tie and unbuttons the top two buttons to have easier access to his pale neck and quickly kisses and bites it. "Mhmm~" Seungri moans and grinds himself on his lap. Seunghyun teases him by stilling his movements by holding his waist and he responds by whining.

"Patience, baby." He whispers into his neck and continues to leave hickeys down his throat. He switches to the left side of his neck and marks him even more. When he's satisfied, he looks up at him and Seungri's biting his lip while his eyes are half-lidded. His eyes are glazed with lust and desire.

He smirks deviously at him while unbuttoning the rest of the younger's dress shirt, revealing a fairly toned and pale torso. He places his hands under his armpit and begins to play with his nipples with his thumbs. He eventually begins to lick and nip at the buds, causing Seungri to moan out loudly.

God, if this is how you're acting now, imagine how you're going to act when I'm inside you. Make the entire city hear it.

His hands trail down his torso until they hit the top of his pants. "I-it's not fair. You're still dressed." Seungri pants while undoing Seunghyun's tie. He lets out a light chuckle while taking his hands off of his hips.

Seungri throws the tie onto the edge of the desk and helps him unbutton his shirt. When it's fully undone, he shakes it off. The younger bites his lip again as he trails his fingers along his bosses muscles and abs. "I know I look like a piece of art, want to take a picture?" He chuckles lowly into his ear meanwhile putting his hands back onto the younger's hips.

He traces his two index fingers across his belt until the two fingers meet at the buckle. Seunghyun licks up his ear lobe and bites down gently. He unbuckles the belt, and then the zipper and button. He slides his hand into the pants and his pink boxers.

"Gah-hah!" Seungri squirms, hides his face in the crook of Seunghyun's neck and stabs him fingers into his shoulders, he won't be surprised if he has crescent shaped marks painting his tan skin.

He drags his hand up and down Seungri's dick, smearing precum all over it. The younger bites down on his neck, causing Seunghyun to groan out his nickname.

He doesn't want to push him over the edge so he removes his hand from the boxers and licks his fingers. "Fuck, you taste great so far. Now stand up, I want you naked and bent over my desk, and while you're at it, undress me too." He demands. Seungri gets up slowly and takes off the rest of his clothing.

Seunghyun lays back on his seat, just looking at his perfect body. Seungri unbuckles the older's belt and undoes his pants as well. He lifts up he ass from the chair to make it easier for him to take the pants off.

Seungri, as much as he wants to taste his dick, bends over the desk, giving Seunghyun a great view of his ass.

_So fucking plump. Gorgeous._

He slides closer to him and gives it a slap. Seungri whimpers at the pain. "If you don't want to do something, tell me and I won't do it." He licks his ass cheek and Seungri nods.

He remembers about the lube in his pocket of his blazer, which is on the back of his chair, and takes it out. He stands up behind Seungri and bends over to whisper in his ear, "now be a good boy and spread your legs out." He does as he's told.

He gets up from the bent position and looks at it. Seunghyun puts his hand onto his ass, spreading the cheeks and revealing his puckered hole. He gets on his knees and takes the cap of the lube off, spreading it on his fingers. He circles the rim making Seungri shiver and let out a loud breathy moan. He drops his head into his hands.

Seunghyun carefully places one finger in to his right ring, twisting it while pulling it back out and back into the warmth. Seungri fucked himself on his fingers many times before so it's not really a new experience. "Mhmm, more, please. I can take it." He bites his lip while turning his head to look at his boss.

He replies by putting in his middle finger in and Seungri grinds back on them. He finds this amusing and follows his rhythm while scissoring him. He lets out short little pants, until Seunghyun's middle finger swipes across his prostate. He himself rarely hit the spot while fingering himself so it makes him moan out loudly.

When he hears that, Seunghyun adds yet another finger in and stands up, while still finger-fucking him. He lets out quiet little pants and moans as he feels the stretch. He places the lube next to Seungri's head and bends over to him to whisper in his ear again. "Now, sweety, you're going to suck my dick." He removes his fingers from the younger's hole and Seungri turns around and falls on his knees.

He begins to kiss up from his balls up to his head, where little beads of precum slid down the mushroom head. He licks all the precum off, making Seunghyun groan out loudly and grab his hair gently. He looks up at his bosses face and his eyes are closed and biting his lip.

He takes the tip in to his mouth and starts to bob his head up and down, taking a little more of the dick each time. Seungri places his hands on the older's hips when he's half way down his cock. "Fuck, your mouth is perfect." Seunghyun groans out as he makes him take in more of his dick.

When his dick hits the back of his mouth, he gags a little but it doesn't stop him. He wants to please his boss, the first person he actually fell in love with. He tries and it doesn't go to vain as his nose hits his pubic bone. He lets out moans that vibrate on his cock, making Seunghyun be on the verge of losing his mind.

He feel like he's going to come, so he takes him off of his dick; makes him stand up. He kisses Seungri, his tongue invading once again. He lets him take the lead while Seunghyun is walking backwards until he hits the window, where he switches their positions. Seungri's warm back hits the cold surface of the window, making him groan into his mouth.

Seunghyun flips him over so he's facing his backside and he's bent over again, his forearms and face on the window. He reaches back for the lube and squirts a generous layer on his hand and gives his dick a few jerks, spreading it all over it. He hears Seungri whisper something yet he can't decipher what he says so he steps closer and asks.

"I-I'm a virgin." He stutters as he feels Seunghyun position his dick in front of his hole, not pressing in just yet.

"Don't worry, but I'm going to fucking wreck you. Make you want me only, and one one else." Seungri moans at the statement and he feels him push in. He tries to grip something in front but can't. He feels his ass burning but tries to suppress sounds of pain, he watched in porn that it should get better. Some tears escape though but Seunghyun kisses them away. He doesn't move, as much as he does, waiting for a sign from the younger.

He kisses down his shoulder blades and leaves a couple marks that are sure to bruise. He tries to ease him by whispering into his neck and back about how great he is, as well as giving his cock a few tugs.

Eventually, Seungri starts to grind back on him while letting out cute, high moans. He goes along with the rhythm as he pulls back, almost fully back out but pushes back in.

Both of them are groaning and moaning their names. "God you feel so good. So tight, Ri-ah." This is the first time he said his name and God does it arouse Seungri. "God, just imagine if people in the other buildings can see you, getting wrecked by me. You'd love that, wouldn't you?" He nibbles on his neck and Seungri lets out a louder moan as his eyes roll back at the thought.

The moans Seungri's making get him to ram into him quicker. He bends over to him and kisses him passionately. He pulls out making him groan with frustration but he turns him around and picks him up. The younger wraps his legs around his waist and arms around his neck as the older repositions his dick and he's sinking down on it again, making him shudder with pleasure.

"Deeper, please-mhmm." He whimpers between kisses and Seunghyun walks them over to his desk, where he lays him on it. He puts his legs on his shoulders and begins to thrust into him again and again.The new position lets him reach new depths. 

"Ah-gah! More! Please! More." Seungri screams.

_Bingo!_

He grabs him by his hips roughly, he's sure it's going to bruise, and thrusts into him faster, harder and everything in between while still hitting his prostate dead on.

Seungri pants louder and louder and the Seunghyun is impressed with himself, about how he can make him lose his mind because of Seunghyun.

_He's so perfect. Fuck. I want him. I need him!_

Sweat is dripping down both of their bodies and Seungri suddenly arches his back while cum pours out in strands and he's screaming Seunghyun's name.

_Fuck, he looks hot._

He rams in a couple more times when Seungri's come down from his high and shaking with over sensitivity until he pours his own cum into him while gripping his hips harshly.

Both of them pant and Seunghyun lets go of his hips and takes out his softening cock out of his ass. Seungri has his forearm across his eyes and he looks at him. He reaches out his hand and strokes his cheek and Seungri smiles at that. "Are you alright? I went quite rough on you, considering it's your first time." He asks while leaning on his stomach, licking Seungri's cum off until his torso is clean.

"Hah, don't worry, I feel good. Tomorrow will be a pain in the ass. Literally." He laughs out. Seunghyun takes out a wet wipe from his draw and cleans his ass as much as he can without showering.

They both help each other dress back up and Seunghyun offers him dinner at his place. "Of course! But I'll text my sister that I won't be back." Seunghyun nods.

They both fetch their belongings and head down to his car. Seungri gets his phone out and texts, I won't be back tonight, I'll send you some money and you can order take out, don't be mad! Love you!!!!'He sends the money.

She soon replies while they're at a red light, 'Yah! At least tell me where you will be, RiRi.' He looks over at Seunghyun and types back,

'Over at a friends house.' But before he could send it, Seunghyun snatches his phone off him and writes,

'Over at my boyfriends house.' And he sends it and gives it back, just as the light turns green. He sends a smile at Seungri.

He looks at the message and back at him. "Boyfriend?" He asks.

"Fuck, sorry. I should've asked if you want to be with me over dinner. Sorry." He looks back a the road with a hurt poker face.

"Why are you apologising? I want to be with you! You're the first person I fell in love with, right when I went into your office on my first day." Seungri puts his hand on Seunghyun's cheek.

Since he's driving, he looks at him from the corner from his eye quickly, also flashing a smile. "Well, I meant what I said earlier, you're the first man I've fell for." He says.

As soon as they reach his penthouse and his car is parked, Seungri looks at him and says, "I love you, Seunghyun." He looks at him and gives him a peck on his lips,

"Well, I love you more, Ri-ah."


	5. Five

The two enter Seunghyun's penthouse and Seungri is is wowed by the sleek interior and the size of the penthouse. They walk up the stairs to his lounge and they sit on his leather couch. Seungri can't stop looking about and Seunghyun chuckles, "You're really adorable." He lifts his hand and cups the side of his face, getting Seungri to look at him. Seunghyun strokes his cheek and looks at him lovingly as his gives him a smile.

Seungri shuts his eyes and looks away, blushing. "Y-yah, d-don't look at me like that." He mumbles, putting his knees up and hiding his face in them. Seunghyun gets up and kneels in front of him and looks up at him. He reaches both his hands up to cup his face, getting him to look at him again. It looks like Seungri was on the brink of tears.

Seunghyun brushes the hair on his forehead and asks, "hey, why are you crying?" He tilts his head, still gazing at him. Seungri shrugs and a tear from his eye lets loose. The older quickly brushes it away. "You can tell me anything, Ri-ah. Let's not keep secrets."

Seungri sniffles and nods his head, putting his legs back down slowly. Seunghyun gets up and sits back on the couch. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm sure that you don't want a c-crybaby boyfriend." He sniffles. 

"Oi, don't you dare say that. I don't care if you're a crybaby. Remember that I love you. Only you." He pecks Seungri. Seungri gives a small smile and closes the distance between them again, closing his eyes in the process and Seunghyun does the same.

They are both kissing slowly, neither taking charge. The younger swipes his tongue against the older's lower lip tenderly and he opens his mouth. Just like last time, neither take charge. They just let their tongues slide against each other. 

Seungri kneels up, not breaking the kiss, and straddles the older man. Seunghyun places his hands on Seungri's waist as the younger wraps his arms tightly around his neck.

Seungri pulls away to breath and both of them pant. "Do you want to order takeout?" Seunghyun asks, taking his phone out of his pocket and Seungri nods. "Pizza?" Seungri nods again with a wide smile. Seunghyun orders the pizza and pecks his boyfriend. "Have I ever told you how cute you are, Ri-ah?" 

Seungri hits him playfully on his shoulder and hides his blushing face in the crook of his neck. The older laughs softly and pecks his ear. The younger mumbles something into the crook of his neck but he can't hear it. Seunghyun asks him what he said and Seungri lifts his head up.

"I said that I love you." Seungri smiles and leans back down to capture his boyfriends lips once again and they resume their make out session.

Seunghyun never had such loving and intimate relationships with any past woman and he's glad that he only experiences this with Ri.

They kiss passionately until both of them break away again for air. "Want to watch a movie, Ri?" He asks and Seungri smiles and agrees.

Seunghyun reaches for the remote and they lay down on the couch, Seungri being the little spoon and Seunghyun wraps his arms around the younger's waist. He turns on a film.

**The Great Gatsby.**

"This is my favourite film, Hyunnie!" Seungri pecks his cheek which makes Seunghyun blush. He puts his nose in the crook of his neck and watches along with him. The film isn't something he'd choose to watch but maybe if it came on, he's watch it.

Half an hour goes past and there's a knock at the door; Seunghyun gets up and takes his wallet with him. Seungri is too invested in the movie to care. 

He pays for the pizza and takes out two plates along with ketchup. He brings it into the living room were Seungri is sitting up and adverts were on the television. "It felt too empty without you."

Seunghyun smiles and places the plates and food on the table. "I was gone for five minutes, Ri." Seungri opens the box and puts a slice of pizza on their plates. He puts ketchup on his.

"Exactly, too long." He smiles goofily and takes a bite. Seunghyun rolls his eyes playfully and sits down on the couch beside him, taking the plate and placing it on his thighs. He takes a bite out of his slice. "Ah, I haven't had pizza in such a long time." Seungri confesses and takes a happy breath out.

The older just laughs softly at him. "Don't think this is our first date." He says and Seungri looks at him hurt and confused. "By that I mean, for our first date, I'll take you to the most fancy restaurant, then a cinema and then just spend time with each other here, at my house."

"Yah, you scared me." He pouts and eats the crust. He reaches for one more slice but eats it without ketchup. Seunghyun kisses his cheek which makes Seungri's cheeks redden.

He's so precious. What'd I do to deserve him?

Both of them finish the pizza and the film is almost finished too. Both of them are still sitting but earlier, Seunghyun put his arm around Seungri's shoulders so he was leaning on the older but still exchanging kisses through the advertisement breaks.

As soon as the film finishes, the older invites to take a shower with the younger, which he accepts. Seunghyun quickly puts the plates in his dishwasher and turns it on and puts the box on the side.

They don't have sex under the water but just appreciate their time together. They share small kisses and whisper sweet nothings in their ears.

It already feels like they've been dating for ages, yet it hasn't even been a day.

Love feels great.

The two dry each other off using a towel and Seungri puts on an oversized blue shirt. He borrows some of Seunghyun products and starts doing his skincare routine and he just looks at Seungri, his heart beating fast.

He can’t stop himself from standing behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist and inhaling his scent while kissing his neck. The younger smiles and leans his head back onto the older’s shoulder. 

It’s already Friday so they don’t have to worry about being late tomorrow since it’s already past midnight.

Seungri takes the older’s hand and pulls him into the bedroom. He lets go of his hand and walks to the bed, he sits on it and lays down, lifting his hands above his head while smirking seductively at Seunghyun. 

He makes me crazy. Fuck, I love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut next chapter right at the beginning!


	6. Six

Seunghyun bites his lip as he looks at Seungri while he leans his back against the wall, which is directly in front Seungri.

His legs aren't on the bed so he scoots himself back and places his feet on the covers, still laying down. He begins to open his legs but takes off the oversized shirt quickly, leaving the younger in only his boxers.

_Gorgeous. Absolutely fucking gorgeous._

Seungri stars to trail his hand down his neck, where there are already little purple marks forming from their first session in his office, to his torso and pinching one of his nipples. His back arches off the bed slightly and the sight makes Seunghyun's blood rush down to his cock.

He watches the show his boyfriend is giving him. His own dick is straining in his pants uncomfortably but he couldn't care less. Seungri trails his hand down to his cock and starts to run his finger up and down it, making the older man shiver.

"Hyun-ah, come here. It's boring without you." Seungri tilts his head so he can see Seunghyun, his eyes gleaming with lust. He smirks and comes closer, taking his tie and shirt off in the process.

He doesn't usually like taking his shirt in front of propel off but Seungri just brings out the confidence in him. He gets rid of his pants, socks and, finally, his boxers.

He gets on top of Seungri and kisses him tenderly, Seunghyun trails his hand down the side of the younger's torso and rubbing soothing circles on his hip.

They both kiss until Seunghyun trails his kisses down his chin and to his neck. He adds a few more red marks that'll fade the next day. Seungri gasps at the bites.

He trails his head down, placing lazy kisses down his collarbone and torso until he reaches his right nipple. He takes it into his mouth and begins to bite the nub and suck it, causing Seungri to place his hand roughly into Seunghyun's pink hair. He groans at the welcome pain.

He gives his other nipple the same kind of treatment before dragging his upper lip down until Seungri's dick is touching Seunghyun's chin. He places a final kiss before licking at the head, making Seungri whimper in pleasure. "A-ah, don't t-tease me!" He grips his hair again.

He is stunned by Seungri's forcefulness but complies. He works his way down his dick going little by little considering it's his first time giving a blowjob to someone.

When he gets to his gag point, he releases Seungri’s dick out of his mouth and licks his lips seductively. He wraps his legs around Seunghyun’s waist, implying to get on with it.

He chuckles at this and reaches for the lube he has in his nightstand beside the bed. He takes the cap off and squirts some of the liquid onto his index and middle finger.

He places them at the rim and Seungri gets a chill down his spine at the fairly cold gel. He circles the rim, not pushing his finger in. He does this for a while before Seungri is fed up and tries to move his ass while pouting.

Seunghyun smirks and pushes his middle finger in, immediately wiping the pout off of his face. Instead, his mouth is open and eyes wide open. He still is a little loose from their previous encounter earlier but he doesn’t want to risk hurting his boyfriend.

He looks down at him to search for a sign of discomfort but there isn’t any. He twirls his middle finger in him slowly, barely even pushing his finger out.

Seungri reaches for his shoulders and pulls him down, but not retracting his hand. “Please, s-stop teasing-gah!” He stuffs his index finger and starts to slowly thrust his two fingers out and in while scissoring him open.

“You begging is like music to my ears, Seunghyun.” The older whispers into Seungri’s ear before licking the outer shell of it. He bites the outer shell gently, making the younger’s breath hitch.

“Uphm, plea-se! I need you! Now!” He begs. His legs wrap tighter around his waist and his fingernails are pressed into his shoulder, making little half crescent shapes.

_Fuck, he’s amazing._

Seunghyun smirks and retracts his fingers completely. He reaches for the abandoned lube and spurts a medium amount of it onto his hand. He sits back up on his knees and puts his hand on his cock, jerking himself off to distribute the lube. He hisses at the difference of his hot skin and the cold liquid. Seungri stares at him in awe, tilting his head slightly to bite the top of his thumb.

Seunghyun places his cock right in front of his entrance and he shudders at the blunt tip. He pushes in slowly and Seungri’s no longer biting his thumb, but grabbing at the duvet. “Hah, I-I’ll get us-used to it.” His eyes are shut tightly.

Seunghyun bends down as soon as he’s fully buried inside the younger man. He kisses him to try to distract him. The younger opens his mouth to let him in.

They continue kissing until he feels Seungri grind against him. “Please, Seunghyun! Move!” He moans out. He follows the command and starts to slowly pull out but push back.

He continues with the rhythm, but starts picking his pace up. Seungri quickly adapts to the changes and tries to replicate the rhythm. “God, you feel so good around my cock, Ri-ah.” He groans out while bending back down.

Because of the slight change in the angle, Seunghyun can thrust in even deeper. “C-choke me, please.” Seungri moans out. Seunghyun is stunned by the demand but follows it. He wraps his right arm around his neck but not too harshly to cause him to pass out.

Seungri’s chest comes into contact with Seunghyun’s when he arches his back. His head rolls back and moans loudly, despite the pressure on his neck. He figures that he must’ve hit his prostate.

He tries to thrust into him at the same angle. He takes his hand off of Seungri’s neck and places it on top of the headboard to thrust in even quicker. “More! Ah, please! God, fuck! Harder, I’m b-begging!” He shouts out.

He continues to thrust into his ass quickly and tries to also thrust into his harder. The entire penthouse was filled with moans and skin slapping.

He could feel his climax coming so he goes back down and kisses Seungri again. He puts his tongue into his already open mouth, they both groan when their tongues touch. “Fuck, you’re choking my dick so fucking good.” Seunghyun moans into the kiss.

“I’m gonna come.” He moans back. Seungri looses his rhythm and he’s too caught up in his pleasure.The last straw for Seungri is when Seunghyun’s left hand trails up slightly and touches his hard nipple.

He comes all over himself and Seunghyun but he doesn’t stop thrusting.

When he’s back down from his high, the overstimulation hurts a little but it’s a really good type of hurting. He feels the older getting closer and closer as his thrusts lose their rhythm too. “Fuck. Uphm, fuck!” He comes in Seungri but continues to prolong his orgasm and thrusting sporadically.

Seunghyun places his hands beside Seungri’s head and gives him another little kiss before taking his softening cock out of the abused hole. Both of them pant as cum spills out slowly out of his hole. Seunghyun could’ve probably gotten hard at the sight so he looks back up at the half-lidded Seungri. “Hah, you’ve got a lot of, hah, stamina.” He laughs but almost in a whispery way.

Seunghyun, amazingly, still has enough strength to reach for a wet wipe and clean their stomachs of Seungri’s cum. He takes another one and starts cleaning his hole as much as he can without showering.

Seungri lets out little hisses at the overstimulation around the rim. He puts the two wipes into the bin beside the nightstand and stretches his arms and back. “You’re really hot.” Seungri blurts out and he lets out a chuckle. “I-I mean really.”

_He’s back to being shy now?_

He smiles and places a kiss on the corner of his mouth. He ushers Seungri under the white, thick, fluffy duvet. He also ticks him self in.

Only their heads are not under it but Seungri moves closer; Seunghyun hugs him and the younger places his hands on the older’s chest, snuggling up to him. “You’re adorable.” Seunghyun kisses his forehead.

“And you’re really hot.” He grins up at him and he rolls his eyes while scoffing. “Opposites attract, Hyunnie.”

“I love you.” He shushes him up.

“I love you too.” Seungri replies. Both of them fall asleep to the sound of their breathing and rain hammering at the window beside the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really sorry for not updating for the past 11 or so days. I was really ill. My cold escalated so bad I needed antibiotics (Doctor gave me the wrong ones the first time) and I got an ear infection too.


	7. Seven

In the morning, Seunghyun woke up to find the space beside him empty. He sits up and looks around. It's still dark outside. He takes his phone off of his charging station and checks the time.

_5:42am. He should still be in bed..._

He experienced things similar to this too much in the past. He'd start dating a girl, yet she'd leave without saying anything after a couple days or weeks after.

He turns a lamp on and gets up from the bed. He stretches and puts on a pair of boxers. He goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth and washes his face, then making his way to the living room to retrieve a pack of cigarettes.

To his surprise, he finds Seungri watching the television, an old rerun of some variety show. Seunghyun smiles at the thought that he really didn't leave.

He walks over to the couch and squats in front of Seungri. "You really scared me." He pecks his cheek.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep." Seungri sits up and stretches his arms above his head. Seunghyun sits down beside Seungri and encourages him to put his head on his shoulder. He snakes his arm around his waist and pulls him in close, kissing his hair.

Soon enough, both of them fall asleep in each others arms.

Seunghyun wakes up two hours later, Seungri still in his arms. The television was still on, some old rerun of Knowing Brother playing.

He tries to get up and not waking up his younger boyfriend.

He really needs more sleep. Those eye bags under his eyes. He really looks like a panda. My little Panda.

He subconsciously smiles when he stands up in font of him. He takes the remote and turns the television off.

He makes his way to the kitchen and grabs a cigarette and a lighter, then walking to his balcony where he set his cigarette and put it in his mouth.

He lets a huff of smoke out. Since it's winter, it's still relatively dark. The reflection of the lights in the Han River look beautiful.

_Just like him._

He brings the cigarette up to his mouth again and repeats the process. He rubs the bud out and leaves it in the ashtray.

He heads back inside and decides to lift Seungri up on his arms and carries him back to his bedroom. He lays him down and covers him with the duvet. Seungri immediately hugs himself into the warmness.

Seunghyun also gets back into bed and spoons his boyfriend, lightly pecking his collarbone until he too falls asleep, Seungri in his arms.

It is still early morning, about seven. The older man wakes up first and Seungri's face pressed against Seunghyun's covered chest. He kisses the top of his head until he feels Seungri stir below him, mumbling incoherently. He smiles at it and begins to run his hand up and down Seungri's back.

Seunghyun props himself up on his arm, his head leaning on his hand while brushing his thumb over Seungri's cheek.

Seungri opens his eye slowly and looks up at him. "Have you slept well?" The older man asks. The younger man nods.

"Have you?" He sits up and pecks his lips.

"I will always be well rested as long as you're next to me." He replies and Seungri blushes and looks down. "Why are you embarrassed?" He chuckles. Seungri looks back up at him shrugs. "Exactly, love."

“Ah, I’m hungry!” Seungri exclaims suddenly. He chuckles at him again, he’s astonished about the change of character. It’s like him right now and his personality within the company are two different people.

“Tell me what you want, I’ll try to make it.” He stretches his arms above his head, bones cracking in the process.

“Just scrambled eggs, love.” He mocks him.

“You little-.” Before he can finish his sentence, Seungri kisses him and gets up, looking back and smirking at him.

“Come on, make me food.” He sticks his tongue out and laughs.

_This little dork._

Seunghyun complies and gets up as well. Both of them make their way to his kitchen. Seungri sits on the bar stool, looking at his boyfriend lovingly.

The eggs he made are pretty good, Seungri confesses. He smiles with victory. “Did you text your sister?” He asks out of the blue.

“Ah, I did. She really wants to meet you now, Hyunnie. Well, more in depth than the last time. She’s always curious about my life, especially that you’re my first love interest.” Seungri says.

_First. As it should be._

“I’d love to meet her too.” He smiles at him and takes his hand.

“How about today? It’s her last day tomorrow and she’ll probably be going shopping.” He asks, inter winding their fingers together.

“Sounds amazing, I’m all up for it, Ri.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry about my absence but I hope I can write more since I’m on Christmas break right now.


End file.
